


Starslip: Hate In The Alfonso Office

by J_A_Phillips



Series: Starverse Elseworlds [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Choking, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fallen Heroine, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Mommy Issues, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Teasing, breast slapping, fauxcest, slutty behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: NOTE: The following story takes place in an alternate universe from my main stories, and therefore can be considered NON-CANON AS FUCK. lolA week after the events of Anger In The Alfonso Office, Fonzie is left to contemplate and analyze her decision-making as of late, just as a certain blonde superheroine comes to a life-altering conclusion.
Relationships: Starslip (Cassie Doyle) / Tammy 'Fonzie' Alfonso
Series: Starverse Elseworlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917241
Kudos: 3





	Starslip: Hate In The Alfonso Office

Tammy pulled the shower curtain across behind her as she got in, fiddling with the knobs as she got the water's temperature to what she liked. Still, the comfort of the warm water running down her body did little to soothe her soul. It had been a week since her last encounter with Cassie. A week since they'd had sex, since she almost killed the young blonde, as she'd fantasized about doing so many times, but found herself unable to do when she finally had the chance.

That morning, Alfonso found her lover and nemesis had left, having gotten up before her. The tattered remains of Starslip's costume were all that were left. There were no sightings of her anywhere throughout town since. And as much as the mobster in her felt grateful to know that her biggest obstacle had gotten out of her way, she couldn't seem to truly embrace her work anymore, as the same question lingered in her mind.

_Why didn't I just kill her?_ Fonzie wondered as she continued to let the water rinse her body off, not even bothering to lather up with soap. _I had her. I had her right where I wanted her. Why didn't I off her when I had the chance? Is it true?_

It was clear as day to Tammy that something was wrong. After all, how many times had she fantasized of that moment? Having Starslip helpless before her, gripping a knife, and driving it deep into the young heroine's heart. It would've been so easy to kill her, take her head, and present it to the other mob bosses to spit or piss on, and then all of her problems would've been over.

_Is what the other mob bosses said really happening?_ Fonzie considered, tilting her head down and letting the water run through her hair. _Is SHE seducing ME? Corrupting me? Making me feel...fuck, ANYTHING but hate for her?_

Whatever the reason, Alfonso knew there was no going back and redoing the decision. But now Cassie was gone, possibly for good. So, in the end, it didn't matter that she didn't kill her, because she was out of the way. And yet, all she could do now was wonder where she was, what she was doing, if she was alright...

_Why do I fucking care?!_ Tammy demanded, clenching her fists hard as they shook. _She doesn't care! Why should I care?! She can die in a Goddamn gutter for all I care!_

As Fonzie mentally argued back and forth with herself, she finally decided to reach over and grab the soap, lathering herself up with it. Soon, she'd finished, and was about to grab the washcloth to start scrubbing herself down. However, before she could, she felt it begin to rub across her hip. At the same time, she felt a pair of breasts press against her back. Before she could turn around to face whoever was doing this, the cloth ran across her belly as the intruder rubbed it and her hands softly along the mobster's front.

"Does that feel good?" a familiar voice asked, causing Alfonso's heart to skip a beat.

"S-Starslip?!" Fonzie hissed, glancing over her shoulder to confirm the intruder's identity.

"Just relax, Mommy," Cassie purred in Alfonso's ear, causing the crime lord's nethers to moisten even more than the shower had done. "I wanna make you feel all better."

Tammy's eye twitched hard as she felt the blonde's hands roam her body, scrubbing her softly with the washcloth. She thought for sure she was going insane, that this was some sort of delusion. Especially hearing her call her that. That could not have been real. And yet, it all felt very real, as Cassie's breasts rubbed up and down her back, and her tongue ran along the back of her neck. Her legs trembled as the young heroine washed and rubbed and kissed her all over, and her eyes fluttered as she hungered for more.

Soon, Alfonso found herself turned around as the young heroine knelt down in front of her. She looked up innocently into the mobster's eyes before grinning impishly and giving her a small, teasing lick across her slit. Soon, Cassie began planting tiny kisses all along her lap, keeping eye contact the whole time, as if testing her. Finally, Tammy could take no more and grabbed hold of the blonde by her hair, shoving her into her crotch. She moaned loudly as she felt the young woman's tongue penetrate past her labia and explore about inside her.

"Oh shit, you fucking carpet-munching little whore...!" Fonzie cursed and moaned, writhing as she leaned back against the wall of the shower.

"Mmm, I'm the Devil's whore," Cassie purred, lapping deep inside the mobster's vagina. She hummed as she let her tongue run across various nerves inside the older woman, and was delighted when, after a while, she was rewarded with love juices squirting across her tongue and down her throat. "Yummy...!"

"The...fucking...hell?" Alfonso demanded between heavy pants, watching as the young blonde stood up before her.

"...I've done a lot of thinking the past week," Cassie admitted, maintaining her bold front. "I've made a decision: I'm gonna keep fighting you."

Fonzie blinked, confused as she was still experiencing post-orgasmic bliss. "You...what?"

"I hate what you do, to this city and to the people who live here," Cassie went on. "And I don't give a damn if fighting you is legal or not. I'm going to keep being a superhero, and I'm going to stand against you every day you keep doing what you're doing."

Tammy pushed herself off of the wall, her face inches away from the blonde's. "...So then, what the fuck was THIS?"

Cassie grinned, hands on her hips and chest puffed out. "Simple: I've decided that, out there, we're enemies, and we probably always will be. But when we're alone? We're whatever we wanna be to each other. There's obviously a connection between us. And it's sick and wrong and against everything we believe in, but it's there. Denying it is only going to make things harder for the both of us."

Fonzie scoffed, still having trouble believing what she was hearing. "...So, lemme get this straight: You want us to be mortal enemies AND lovers. You expect me to become romantically involved with someone who is actively trying to get me thrown behind bars."

"In a nutshell," Cassie replied, smirking confidently.

"And what makes you think I am in any way prepared to agree to those fucked-up terms?" Alfonso inquired.

"Well, for starters, because you love fucked-up terms," Cassie retorted, arms across her chest. "But more importantly, it's because you're not done corrupting me. I could guess why you didn't kill me before for a very, VERY long time, but I'm pretty sure part of it is because you don't want to KILL me, you want to CORRUPT me. To make me just like you. But you haven't yet. I'm still standing against you. And if you give up the opportunity to make me a criminal that's just like you, a sick, murdering, seductive, psychotic, and power-hungry tyrant, you'll never...EVER...forgive yourself."

Fonzie's lips trembled as she tried in vain to come up with something, ANYTHING, to deny what the blonde heroine was saying. Before she could, though, she watched as the young woman leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "...And I got the hunch, from our last two encounters, that you not only want to impregnate me, you NEED to impregnate me...and you can't resist the idea that the third time might be the charm."

Alfonso growled as the blonde backed away, smiling confidently at the crime lord. "...I. HATE. YOU."

Cassie simply giggled, swaying seductively. "I hate you too, Fonzie."

"Good," Tammy replied, turning off the faucets. "Now get your ass to the bed."

Cassie stuck out her tongue and winked as she ran to the bedroom. Fonzie rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless as she followed after her. By the time the mobster reached her room, the young blonde was already on her hands and knees on the bed, her butt stuck out and shaking in Alfonso's direction. Unable to stop from snickering, Fonzie got out her strapless dildo and smacked it across the heroine's behind.

"You really ARE a Starslut, you know that?" Tammy asked, inserting the dildo into herself.

"Yeah, well, they can call me that all they want," Cass replied with a confident grin as her lover crawled up behind her. "From now on, I'm gonna own that name. They want me to be Starslut? Then they can have their Starslut, but I'm gonna be it the way I want to."

"My, how mature of you," Fonzie admired, rubbing the tip of her plastic cock along the blonde's slit.

"Not losing my jailbait appeal, am I?" Starslut inquired, winking over her shoulder.

In lieu of answering with words, Tammy instead grabbed hold of Cassie's hips and thrust the dildo deep inside her pussy without warning, delighting in the shrill cry that came from her throat. Once she was sure the blonde was alright, Alfonso began to hump into her hard while maintaining a slow, methodical pace. After a while, she let one of her hands run up the heroine's front, giving each of her breasts a slap, before carefully clasping the front of her neck.

"Mmm, talk dirty to me, slut," Alfonso ordered, rolling her hips a little faster.

"I love Mommy's cock...!" Cassie moaned, bouncing on the dildo as it was driven deeper inside her. "I'm Mommy's little Starslut! I wanna feel her cum swish around inside me and run across every last inch of my skin!"

"And you're sure you're fine with trying to put me in prison?" Fonzie inquired, letting go of Starslut's neck and instead tugging on her hair. "I doubt we'd be able to do this if I was behind bars."

"I'm sure they have visitation!" Cassie replied between moans, letting herself bounce harder on the cock. "And if not, I can walk through walls...!"

Alfonso grinned like a demon, slamming harder. "Oh yeah? Willing to be my prison bitch, are you?"

Cassie briefly looked over her shoulder and returned the grin before phasing her body, letting the mob boss flop onto the bed tits and face first. Before Tammy could react, she found herself rolled onto her back by the blonde Superhuman, who then pinned her down with hands that felt like they each weighed a ton. Cassie then knelt down over the plastic dildo, letting its tip rub against her clit.

"...What makes you so sure you won't be MINE?" Cassie demanded before shoving her labia down around the false cock, moaning loudly.

"Y-You bitch, let me up!" Fonzie growled, struggling a little in spite of how much she was enjoying this.

"No way...!" Cass groaned, bouncing hard and fast. "You want me, you're gonna have to accept that we're equals...! You can do whatever you want to me, but I wanna be on top every so often...!"

Alfonso wanted to argue, but found herself unable as she began practically hypnotized by the heroine bouncing on her cock. She just bucked her hips upward hard and fast to match Cassie, delighting in the look of sheer lust on the young woman's face. Soon enough, the mobster could take no more of the stimuli of her dildo against her most sensitive of areas and climaxed, clenching down on said dildo and causing it to spurt semen deep inside Cassie's vagina, the mere feeling of which triggered her own orgasm.

"...Mmm, had enough?" Cassie asked with a wink, releasing her grip on Alfonso's hands.

Tammy grinned at such a dare, tossing the blonde back down onto the bed. For the next hour or so, the two proceeded to have lewd, loud, animalistic sex, not caring who else in the building heard them. They no longer gave a damn what anyone else thought of them or their relationship, disturbing as it was. They were going to do what made them feel good, and to hell with everyone who questioned it.

When it was over, much like it had been at the end of their first night together, the two laid next to each other, sweat rolling down their faces and tiny bloody trails running from the scratch marks on their backs. As the haze began to clear up, the weight of their decision dawned on them. To Fonzie's surprise, she was the one now finding herself questioning the sanity of being lovers and enemies, and whether she wanted to continue to sleep with someone trying to get her arrested. Granted, it would be neither the first nor the last time she had regular sex with someone she hated, but this was pushing it, even for her.

Unable and unwilling to think about it anymore, Tammy weakly reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She knew she needed to smoke, badly. However, much as she had once before, Cassie surprised her when, as soon as the pack was opened, she leaned over and grabbed a cigarette between her lips.

"Taking up smoking after sex, huh?" Fonzie asked, lighting up the blonde's cigarette. "Or do you just feel like stealing from me?"

"Well, what can I say?" Starslut asked before taking a long puff and then blowing it out in a star shape. "You're a terrible influence on me."

And it was at that moment, seeing the corrupted heroine laid beside her and smoking her cigarette, that Alfonso came to one final resolution on the matter: … _Eh, fuck it._

**Author's Note:**

> …So, funny story: After the previous part of this trilogy of stories starring the crackiest of crackships involving my characters, I posted a poll asking people what they thought would be the resolution of this story and what would become of these incarnations of the characters. I think one person correctly guessed that they would maintain nemesis status while remaining lovers. Not saying anything negative about anyone for that, just pointing out how funny it was to me at the time. =P
> 
> Sooo, yeah, this is probably the last of these stories I do about this particular crackship of my characters. Will we ever see this incarnation of Starslip ever again? Maybe. I have a few ideas for how I could bring her into the fold. But, for the most part, this is the end of the story, with her deciding to continue to act as a superheroine in defiance of the law, while also maintaining a physical relationship with her arch-nemesis. And yeah, that's incredibly screwed up, but that's kind of the nature of this trilogy of stories. lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this trilogy, and will continue to read what I've got to offer. Later days!


End file.
